The Prince
by Cake34
Summary: What is Yugi was a prince of Egypt and he had to get marry? WARING TEA BASHING IN THE 4th Chapter! Death
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Once in Egypt there was Prince with Violet eyes, Tri- colored hair that was spiked. He was around 18 years but he looked younger like 10 years old. He was in the palace gardens, while the staff of the palace was looking for prince.

"Have you seen the Prince?" asked Joey.

"Nope I haven't seen him all day." Answered Ryo.

They looked in the Throne room, His room, the dining hall. But they didn't check the gardens.

"Where is he, His Father needs him in the throne room right now!"

"We haven't checked the garden he always there remember?"

* * *

They went to the palace garden; there he was near the small pool of water soaking up the sun. 

"Prince Yugi your father wants you in the throne room right now," said his guard.

"Oh right I forgot tell him I'm on my way," told Yugi

* * *

In the throne room there was Pharaoh he looked just Yugi but taller and sharper crimson eyes and spikier hair. He was pacing around waiting for his son who was taking forever. 

"Sir the prince is on his way," Told a slave.

"Ok where did they find him?" asked Yami.

"In the gardens my Pharaoh," answered the slave.

Then the slave bowed and left. Just then the prince walked in a quite manner.

"Father you wanted me?" asked Yugi

"Yugi you're almost 19 and you're not getting younger, so I decided on your birthday we're picking you out a perfect wife so when I die you can take over the throne with your wife," told Yami.

"But Dad I do not want get marry,"

* * *

Yugi left the room and went his room; His room had gold and silver all over and a private bathroom to the left and queen-size bed, dog bed next to his. With a balcony to the right of the room. 

"Scott! Come out where ever you are," shouted Yugi

Scott was a black lab and his mother gave him Scott when he was 12 years old.

"There you are! Father told me had to get marry in order to get the throne,"

knock Knock!

"Come in! The door's open," Said Yugi

"Prince Yugi you are needed in the dining hall in an hour for dinner with the high priests and the king," told Joey.

"Joey I told you a million times you can me Yugi when no one around,"

"Oh right Sorry Yugi I can forget sometimes, remember dinner in an hour," said Joey.

Joey left the room but he wasn't alone that long because a guard came told him he shouldn't be alone at anytime only when he is with the king. Yugi went to change out his relaxing clothes. He came out with a white puffy shirt and black pants, his crown, his buckle, a cape that was purple and his formal shoes. He went down to the dining hall to join the pharaoh and the high priests.

* * *

_"The priests are so boring! Why do I have join them?" thought Yugi._

Yugi sat down next his father and the slaves served them dinner and they started talking about his birthday which was in a few days.

"Yugi this Seth, Isis, Siamun, Mahaado, Ankunadin, Shaadii and finally Karimu," said Yami.

"Hello Prince Yugi the Pharaoh told us a lot about you," Said Seth.

"Hello," said Yugi in a shy voice.

"Hi! Mahaado!" Yelled a voice

"Who's that?" asked Yugi

"Mana my student," said Mahaado.

"Who's this??" asked Mana.

"This is my son Mana, Prince Yugi Jason Muto the III," said Yami

Yugi greeted Mana and they started eating and talking again about the wedding and his soon –to –Bride.


	2. Chapter 2

**The P****rince**

**I DON"T OWN YUGIOH BUT I WILL IT SOMEDAY!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

As soon as dinner was over Yugi left the room he was thinking about helping the slaves but father said no you are the prince speech whenever he wants help the slaves. So he decides to play with Scott before his lessons. 

"Scott I'm back from dinner!" said Yugi in exacting voice like he was happy to get away from the priest.

"Bark! Bark!" Said Scott running to his master. But slide away from Yugi.

Yugi was laughing for the first since his mother passed away when he was 13 years old.

"Oh you silly puppy," said Yugi giggling while Scott was trying to walk to his master.

"Prince It Is time for lessons," said a Guard, Putting a fake smile on evil looking face and looking really cruel.

"Ok," said Yugi, feeling suspected that the guard was pretty much evil with that fake smile on his face.

* * *

The evil guard led Yugi down to his first lesson which was reading.

"Hello Prince, How are we today?" asked the reader.

"I am good thank you," told Yugi.

They started out the lesson with learning about the shadow realm.

"Prince do you anything about the shadow realm?"

"Umm it when the monsters from the stone tablets and you have summon them from the shadow realm," (I have really no clue, I really just guessed ok?)

"Pretty much," said the reader.

* * *

After the lessons Yugi went to bed and the pharaoh went to check on his only son. When he walks in and saw him asleep, he walk up to Yugi.

"Yugi I know the news is hard on you mostly when your mother died, it was hard on me to, you know I love you and care about you, even though I have to take of you and Egypt together. You look like your mother Yugi and you're heart is like her to, Sweet, Kind and gentle. That's why I marry her," said Yami, tucking in Yugi and then blowing out the candle before leaving.

Down the hall the guards in a black coat walked into a dark room, chucking while walking in the room.

* * *

Sorry if it's short, That's all I could think of. 


	3. Chapter 3

**The Prince **

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The guard went into the room as quite as a mouse and sat down with all the other people, who hated the prince (Yugi) because he was to nice and everything just like queen Mai the I. 

"Ok let's get started, how can we kill the prince? Asked the leader of the gang.

They all started thinking about it and then...

"I know! Let's send him to the shadow realm and let the monster kill him," said John. Everyone like the idea but the leader slammed his fists on the table and made shack.

"Hey boss look it the table is dancing," had said C.J.

C.J. was the dumbest of the group but he was smart when it came to laying and stealing stuff but mostly crime stuff.

"Haru you been very quite this evening, what's wrong with you?? You're the Prince's guard you have to be around all the time, you should know everything about him by now?" said Joe.

"I know but he NEVERS TALKS about his mother or anything else about him, He way to nice and he sometimes wants to help the slaves," said Haru.

"Who stops him? You?"

"No The Pharaoh does or a.k.a his 'Father', and when he with him I can't be with him,"

The meeting continues with some stupid ideas and some impossible ideas like putting him in dungeon and locking him and slowly killing him.

* * *

Yugi was still asleep when Seth came in tried to wake him up, No luck. 

"My Prince it's time to wake up, Ra is rising,"

"Five more minutes Seth!" Said Yugi with his head under his pillow.

Just then Mana came in with a grin on her face and she came over and starting helping trying to wake him up.

"YUGI! Wake up!!!!" yelled Mana.

"AHHHH!" Screamed Yugi falling out of bed.

"Well that one way to get him out of bed and awake for the day," said Seth.

And then a slave made his and pick out his clothes for the day.

Yugi got off the floor and went to his bathroom and got dressed. He wore a plain white Tunic and his navy blue cape to tell that he is the prince, buckle around his neck and tons of jewels.

"Hey Yugi Can we explode the palace today? Asked Mana.

"No! Because the prince has to much to do today,"

"Aw on Seth Father wouldn't mind and that stuff isn't till after dinner and I'm bored!" said Yugi

"Fine but ask your Father first,"

* * *

All three of them went the Library and they saw Yami reading a stroll and finally looked up to see his son waiting for something. 

"Um Father is it ok that me and Mana explode the palace, we'll have Seth with us?" ask Yugi.

"Fine Yugi but be back in time for lunch ok?"

"Yes Father," said Yugi walking out of the room.

"So?" asked Seth.

"He said yes but I have to back for lunch," said Yugi.

* * *

They started looking around and then Mana found a strange door that was black, Large and with creepy cravings on it. Mana wanted a closer look of it then Seth and Yugi came over and saw the door. 

"Hey Yugi do you know what's in there?" asked Mana.

"Spells and Magic mostly monster tables," Answered Yugi.

"Yeah don't go in it because it has evil stuff in there," said Seth beginning all stuck up.

Little did the three of them know that Haru was watching them and right after they left he went in and disappear

* * *

They all saw the sundial and they started to head to the dinning room because they promised Yami that they have his son bring back for lunch. 

"There you are the King was worried for my prince and Seth," said the nanny.

"Shannon calm down the prince is safe with us and he's fine," said Seth.

They all sat down to lunch and Yugi sat down to Yami and Mana sat down on the other side of him. They had tons of fruit and it was the richest fruits of all the land.

* * *

Finally! Hope your happy! 


	4. Chapter 4

**The Prince**

**Chapter 4!!!**

**Warning! I put the B word in this and it rhythms with Witch and TEA BASHING!!!!**

* * *

Everyone was quite until Yami spoke up. 

"Yugi I know your birthday is tomorrow and I picked out the perfect bride for you, her name is princess Serenity and she from England got it?" said Yami.

"Yes Father, Will I see her during the celebration?" asked Yugi.

"No the two of you will stay away from each other until the party over,"

Seth and Mana left the Prince and the pharaoh alone to talk. Then a slave came in to tell them that they need Yugi and the pharaoh for some wedding plans.

* * *

The two of left when they got there, Siamun was there waiting for them. 

"It's about time the two of you got here, my prince I want you to change into these clothing ok?" said Siamun.

Yugi went to change to the clothes he was given, he had a white shirt, black cape, formal pants and black shoes. When he finally came out Siamun clapped his hands quietly as possibly.

"How does it feel?" he asked

"It feels fine,"

* * *

They had some other things to do after that, When Yugi was finally done, he went to his room. 

"Hey Yugi, Who do have marry and it better not be princess Tea, God She is such a bitch," said Joey

"No her name is Princess Serenity, she from England but Tea is coming tomorrow," said Yugi.

"Just great! We have deal with her now! But England chicks are very cute and hot," said Joey.

Yugi giggled a little and Joey left.

* * *

In England 

"My Queen Are you ready to leave?" asked a servant.

"Yes, where is the princess?" asked the queen of England.

Serenity was in the palace library reading in a comfy chair.

"My princesses are you ready to leave for Egypt?"

Serenity was wearing her long chestnut hair in a bun and long pink dress to her feet with blue high heels. Serenity sighs.

"Yes is my mother ready?"

"Yes,"

* * *

With Tea (a.k.a the bitch) 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Slave where's my stuff so I can go!"

"Y-Yes my princess there in the boat,"

"All right I'm ready to go,"

Tea had short brown hair and (gross) blue eyes and she wore a skirt that was pink with a yellow tube top.

* * *

Back with Yugi 

"Father when are the princess coming you know Serenity and Tea? Asked Yugi in shy voice.

"I got a message that they are leaving right now, ok," said Yami.

* * *

The next day! 

Yugi was still asleep when Seth was about to wake him but he felt a hand on his shoulder

"Seth Let him be and let him rest," had said the voice.

"Yes my Pharaoh, Sleep well my prince and happy birthday," said Seth blowing out the candle and shutting the door but very quite so the sleeping prince wouldn't wake up.

Yugi finally woke and saw His (evil) guard was standing there ready to yell at him for sleeping to late for a prince but Yami stop him.

"Haru don't he didn't know ok," said Yami.

"Father what's going on?" asked Yugi in a sleepily voice.

"Nothing Yugi and happy birthday my son," said Yami.

"Thank you father,"

* * *

Yugi finally got out of bed and got into his favorite clothes. Then had his favorite breakfast, He knew that he was going see Tea and he was going to meet the future queen of Egypt and bride.

* * *

"Mother what if the prince doesn't like me and I don't think I'm ready to get married I'm only nineteen," said Serenity. Walking down the palace halls. 

"Honey you'll be fine and anyways the prince is the same as you and he very sweet, shy, kind and nice you will love him," had said her mother.

* * *

"Slave who will the prince of Egypt marry?" asked Tea (Whore!) 

"Princess Serenity princess of England,"

"WHAT Her! I'm much prettier then her!!(me: yeah right),"

"But the pharaoh and the queen of England are very close friends and also we here my princess," said the slave.

"Great,"

* * *

Yugi was standing there waiting for the guests to arrive. When they did the first was princess and queen of England and finally the other princess with her 'slaves'. 

"Yugi! It's so good to see you again! And my have you grown over the summer," said Tea running over hugging him. (Me: ready to gag)

"It's nice to you to and can you please let go of me I…can't…breathe,"

"Welcome to Egypt my princesses and queens (a/n I forgot that Tea's mother was there with them Kay?) Welcome to our lovely home," Yami said.

"Hello this my daughter Princess Serenity Elizabeth Johnson the II,"

"This my son Prince Yugi Jason Muto the III,"

* * *

The girls went to their rooms and got settled 

"Mother during the celebration will I see Yugi or Tea?" asked Serenity.

"You will see Tea but not Yugi because that is the rule,"

"Ok,"

She started getting change for the prince's birthday celebration; she wore a long light purple dress, her hair in braids and her pink shoes.

* * *

Yugi started getting ready himself, he wore black shirt with matching pants, and his cape was a deep red and his crown. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tea wore a pink dress with yellow shoes and her hair up in ponytail, she wanted to dance with the prince but she that he would say no and walked away but this year she had a plan.

* * *

Later that night 

Yugi was sitting at a table looking bored out of his mind, the other people at the table was the priests, guards, his father and some other people.

* * *

Serenity was at the other end of the ball room

* * *

_Flashback (Of earlier of the party)_

_"Prince Yugi!" yelled one of the guards._

_Yugi walked in from the double doors and started walking down the stairs and to the table._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

_"To bad I can't see him right now,"_ thought Serenity. 

Tea was near her and waiting for the signal from Haru.

* * *

"Now the Prince and Princess of England will dance at the last song of the evening witch was the next song," 

"Father is that true?" asked Yugi in a quite voice.

"Yes Yugi I forgot to tell you that sorry,"

* * *

When the song ended everyone got off the dance floor so the couple could get on. 

"Um I wanna dance?" asked Yugi in his shy voice.

"Sure,"

The two of them started to dance to the music and then everyone got a dance partner and started dancing.

Tea was furious at the couple and want to rip Serenity up in little pieces and have Yugi for herself.

After the song was over all the guests left.

"Thank you for dancing with me prince,"

"Your welcome princess,"

* * *

Tea was in the gardens waiting for the baka (Stupid) guard to come but he never came but Yugi was hanging out by the water hole. 

"Hey Yugi how are you!" asked Tea.

Yugi sighed

"Hi Tea I'm good, what are you doing here?" asked Yugi.

"Nothing, what are you doing out not with your girlfriend?" asked Tea.

"Nothing I like beginning out here and she wanted to be alone,"

"Aw to bad,"

Then tea came closer to Yugi and she was trying to kiss HIM!

Then Yugi slap her.

"Tea what are doing!? You know I am getting marry to Serenity!"

"Aw who needs her I am much prettier then her!"

Yugi grape her and slammed her against a palace wall (their still outside) and she let out a small scream.

"Tea you not pretty! She is the prettiest girl I ever seen and the whole kingdom needs England and Egypt to get along so this is the only way to make that happen!"

Then Tea was started to cough Yugi loosen up his griped. Yugi wanted to slap her again and get her over with.

"Oh come on Yugi, she's a Baka girl and you know it!"

"No Tea you the baka girl,"

Yugi let go of her but threw her against the wall again. Then he heard a crake from her shoulder and from her neck.

"Next time I won't go easy,"

Then he left her on the ground while she nursed her broken shoulder, heart and almost neck.

* * *

Sorry if I took while to do this 


	5. Chapter 5

The Prince Chapter 5

The next day the healers found Tea in the gardens and heal her right up so she had no pain at all.

"_Where is Baka bodyguard,"_ thought Tea.

Tea finally found him in the prince's room.

"THERE YOU ARE! I been waiting for you ALL night and you never came!" Screamed Tea.

"Sorry I was looking for the brat and we found him in his room asleep with a smirk on his face, said Haru.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yugi was meeting about something; he was really not caring. All he was thinking was about last night with the princess and how they dance together, it was like begin in heaven with angels all over the place.

Serenity was staring out her bedroom window and thinking about the wedding.

"_I can't believe that I am going to be the queen of Egypt, I don't know if I'm ready to take the crown,"_ thought Serenity.

"Hi Serenity!" Said a voice, She hated the voice.

"Hi Tea, What happen last night?"

"Oh nothing! Congratulations for getting engaged to the prince, you know he is very hard to work with and last night after the party he was starting beating up a slave for spilling wine all over clothes," said Tea grinning like a devil.

"That's not true Yugi is the sweetest person I ever met! And he doesn't beat up slaves, he treats slaves like their not slaves at all! Almost yelling Serenity ran out of the and went to Yugi's room for comfort.

------------------------------------------------

When the meeting was finally, Yugi started walking back to his room.

"_Finally I thought it never end! _Thought Yugi.

Serenity was crying on one of Yugi's silk pillows.

"Serenity what's wrong?" asked Yugi. Totally confused because he just came out of a boring meeting so he was clueless what was happing.

She just ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Shhh… it's ok whatever happen they will pay, who did this?"

"Princess Tea," she whispered.

"GURADS! Yelled Yugi as Voice rose.

The guards came running in and bowing.

"What is my prince?"

"I want you to get Princess Tea and send her to the dungeon, do I make my self clear,"

"Yes sir,

They bowed and left to do as they were told.

"Thank you Yugi, I'm going back to my room,"

"Hold on, I have something for you,

He pulled out a ring and slipped on her.

"So no one can try to fall in love with you and your mine,"

"Thank you so much Yugi,"

She left in a flash and went to her room.

"Your highness it is time for lessons," said Haru.  
They left the room and went outside for sword lessons, Yugi was one of the best in the land he beaten all the guards in the palace and he beat his own father at it.

After lessons Yugi went to check on Serenity, she was reading.

"Ah I see you pick out a really good book," said a voice.

"Yugi I didn't hear you come in!"

After an hour of talking Yugi left to his room to get ready for dinner.

"Hey Yugi did you meet you soon-to-be-bride yet? Asked Joey.

"Yes Joey, I only met her a few days and she was upset about something that Tea said to her,"

"That she-witch! What did you do to her??"

"I sent her to the dungeon and father did not get mad, he said that I was smart to do that to her,"

"I would have killed her instead,"

Yugi giggled a little bit, Then Joey started tickling him so the both started laughing so hard they couldn't breathe.

"Joey stop it!" Yugi trying to say without laughing. Then Yami came in to stop the childish Bevier. When they saw Yami they stop.

"Father it was not Joey's fault, we were talking then he started tickling me,"

"He right my king, please do not punish me," pleaded Joey.

"Ok I will not punish but I will let you be a guard,"

"Oh thank you!"

Yami and Joey Yugi's room to talked about his training.

"Hello Yugi, How you been?" asked Ryou.

"Hi Ryou I've been good, how's your father??"

"In prison again,"

"Wow that's the tenth time this month! What are you doing about the money for bailing him out?"

"I don't know, Yugi" Ryou said with sad looking in his chocolate-brown eyes.

He left the room in a sad mood.

"_I shouldn't have asked," _thought Yugi.

* * *

That's it! So sorry for this chapter!! I had writers block! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ryou was walking down the palace halls to fulfill his chores for the day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in the dungeon where Tea was held in shackles.

"Haru! Get me out of here now!!" yelled Tea at the top of her lungs.

"Fine but be quiet I don't want to lose my job and kick out of the palace because of you!" said Haru.

Haru unlocked the cell door and shackles.

"Now I have the perfect plan to defect that little brat of the prince," grinning evilly, Tea started whispering something to Haru and starting grinning the same as Tea.

"How can we the twerp to get we want?"

"You'll see, Oh you'll see," she said.

Yugi was pacing back and fourth in his room.

"_I have a feeling that Tea wants ravaged, I have to watch my back from now on," _Thought Yugi.

Yugi was a strange feeling that Tea was coming back and hurting or even killing someone powerful like him, his father, the priests or Serenity. Yugi kept having a bad feeling in his gut and pacing around the room, he didn't care that he was going make a hole; he want to make sure that Tea was lock up and never see the sun ever again.

"My prince I'm afraid that princess Tea has escape of prison because your guard Haru let her out, I'm sorry," said a guard.

"Search every inch of the palace and do not stop until you find her and ALSO do not let near my father,"

"Yes your highness," he said, he bowed and left.

There!


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

The Prince Chapter 7!

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!!

Sam: If she did we would be doom

Ashley: Yeah

Yami: Reads Chapter YOU GOING TO KILL ME!!

Cake: So? Evil laugh

Sam: NOT YAMI!!

Ashley: Yes Yami!

Cake: I agree with Ash! On with the Story!

Everyone in palace (Expect for Haru) was looking for Tea. They search for hours and found nothing. In another hallway on the side of palace Tea was there with a Knife in her hand.

"_Now to find the pharaoh and Kill him" _Thought Tea.

_

* * *

_

"How did Tea get out? And how did she get out of the chains, all the dungeon guards were on duty today!"

"Hey Yuge you ok? You seem stressed more then usual? Asked a voice.

"I'm fine Joey, It's that Tea was locked up and she got away," said Yugi.

"Hey it's ok! Next time slowly kill her."

"That's what I plan but even slower and I kill my guard,"

"See ya Yuge" Said Joey.

"Bye Joe," said Yugi.

"My prince please come to the throne room and be quick!" yelled a guard

Yugi ran to the throne room and shocked to see who it was.

"YOU!"

(I think I'll end it here… Just kidding!!)

"Don't move anyone! Or your king will die!!" said a voice.

Seth got onto the floor on his knees and bowed his head so no one can see his tears. While Yugi didn't want to lose his father like he did with his mother.

!!

Flashback!

_Five year old Yugi was playing in the gardens. _

_The woman had violet eyes with long blonde hair. _

"_My queen there a sickness going around, it's not safe out here,"_

"_Of Course, come on my little prince,"_

"_Ok! Mommy!" _

_They went inside to play games._

_**Eight years later…**_

"_Mom!" said a boy running into the room._

"_Honey don't yell please," said a weak replay._

"_Sorry,"_

"_Darling are you going to ok?"_

"_Yes," said Mai.  
"Mom don't leave us,"_

"_Honey you'll be ok, __Anubis is going to take me very soon, I love you both," said Mai. _

_Taking her final breathe and closing her violet eyes forever…_

"_Mom!"_

"_Darling, Yugi It's going ok; it was met to be,"_

_Yugi just cried into his father's chest, it seems like hours but it only a couple of minutes. _

End of Flashback!

"Tea why are you doing this!"

"I want Power! You're not going to get in the way Yugi!"

Tea blasted a shadow ball and flew Yugi to the wall and he fell he knocked him unconscious.

"Prince Yugi! You okay man!" Shouted Joey

"Prince!!" Yelled Seth and the other Priests.

Tea just smiles because she stopped the only other thing that could stop her and Haru. Joey ran to Yugi and in a few minutes got him onto his back. Tea starts sliding the blade on Yami's neck and blood starts coming out of the wound.

"I told you not move, Joseph nor should I say Joey?"

"Shut it Tea!" Yelled Joey, Still holding onto Yugi.

"Princess Tea, what has the Pharaoh has done to you,"

"Nothing, It's the prince!"

"The Prince has done nothing with you!"

Tea started to laugh.

"The Prince may look innocence on the outside BUT he is a devil on the inside!

"That's not true! the prince is the nicest person I've ever met!"

"Yeah sure I believe you," said Tea in a sarcastic voice.

"Tell The Truth!"

Tea just starts sliding the blade under Yami's neck again and Yami started feeling woozy and lightheaded. Yami's neck started bleeding, crimson blood starts coming drop by drop. Yugi stirred a little bit and open his eyes.

"Jo-ey, what's going on here?" asked a weak replay.

"Prince Yugi Your ok!" Said Joey letting Yugi off his back.

"Father!"

"Tea let me go!"

"Fine only for a minute,"

Yami ran over to his son and gave a bear hug.

"Father I don't you to die like Mom," Said Yugi sobbing.

"Shhh… it's ok, I'm not going to die,"

"But…"

"No Buts son"

"Dad… What if you do die and I am I suppose to do?"

"Take over the throne with princess Serenity and let Joey be your body guard.

Yami walk back over Tea and she held the knife back at his throat once again.

Serenity was down the halls, she just notice how quite it was, no slaves or priests, the pharaoh or the prince in sight.

"_Where is everyone?" _thought Serenity.

* * *

Serenity look everywhere but the throne room. (People are so stupid! Everywhere they look it's never the right place to look!!)

"_What I'm supposed to do? I can't let Tea kill me then what about Yugi, and Egypt, they can't survive without me." _

Tea started laughing first to herself then louder…louder and then the loudest she could go.

"You think you can stop me! Well you can't because you a little shrimp!! You think your sooooo innocence! But your not, like I said before little a freak that gets in everyone's way!" said Tea at the top of her lungs.

Yugi eyes start swelling up; fresh hot tears came running down like a runner coming in first place and winning a gold medal. Tea just looks at him like he was a little tiny bug ready to squash, that was Tea idea of him, a little tiny bug. Yami Couldn't believe what he was hearing, he wished he could get of Tea clutches and go to Yugi and comfort him. The doors slammed open…"STOP RIGHT THERE!!" Shouted a white-hair male.

"Dad you got out of prison! How? Asked Ryou.

"I explain that later my son, I come to protect our king," said Bakura (I'm making a semi-good guy ok?) Bakura charged at Tea but she ducked so he fell to ground. Ryou ran to his father.

"You all are stupid! You couldn't beat me with all your shadow power!!"

* * *

Yugi snuck off while Tea wasn't looking, He came to the strange door.

"Please gods help me defect Tea and get my father back!" he whispered.

Then the ground starts shacking, and he felt stronger then ever. He eyes wasn't pure and innocent anyone, they were said stay back you don't want to get me angry!

* * *

"TEA! YOU HURT EVERYONE AROUND YOU! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOUR SELF!! NOW…IT'S TIME FOR PAY BACK!!" Said Yugi but his voice a lot different.

Yugi shot a Shadow ball at Tea she flew 100 yards back and hit the wall hard. Yugi shot another Shadow ball at Haru and he flew back same as Tea.

Someone ran over and check their pulses.

"Their dead!" They shouted.

Everyone shouted with joy in their hearts like little kids on Christmas mourning, opening their presents from Santa Claus. But everyone forgot about the Pharaoh, They ran to him and got to the healing chambers. Then they kick everyone expect the prince.

* * *

"Yugi I am very proud of you for getting rid of Tea and Haru, they will be meeting Anubis very soon and so will I, I'm going to be with your mother very soon Yugi." Said Yami very weakly.

"Father, I want to thank for everything that you done for me, without you I don't what I would done." Said Yugi in a very quite voice.

."I'll… miss…you…Yugi," That said Yami closed his crimson eyes forever.

"NO!!" Screamed Yugi, bursting in tears.

* * *

Done!!

Sam: I hate you

Ashley: Finally he dead!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I do not own Yugioh!!**

(Me being annoying)

* * *

It had been two weeks since Yami, Tea and Haru died. Yugi been locked up in his room, crying his eyes out since his father died. Joey and Priest Seth have been trying to get the soon-to-be-pharaoh out of his room.

"Prince Yugi please come out NOW!" yelled Seth.

"Please Yuge come out" said Joey calmly.

Yugi unlocked his door and he open the door slowly.

"What do you want?" his voice was hoarse from not using it for a while and his eyes were red and puffy.

"All we want is you to be happy again my prince," answered Seth.

"Yeah Yuge, you're my best friend and if hadn't been you I will still be on the streets trying to survive," he said.

Yugi put on a small smile, the first one for two weeks.

"Thank you guys so much," said Yugi

"So will you come out of your room now?" asked Joey.

Yugi ran up to Joey and Seth, gave a hug and they returned the hug to the small prince.

"Of Course," said Yugi bowing a little.

* * *

"Dad what's going to happen to the prince?" ask Ryou.

"Well in a few days the prince and the Princess will get marry and will be

Crowned the new pharaoh and queen."

Serenity paced around her room so many times that people couldn't count!

"_The Weddings now in a few days, What if I'm not fit to be Egypt queen!"_

"Honey are you ok?" asked her mother.

"Mother I'm worried about the wedding, What if I'm not fit to be queen!"

"Sweetie you will do fine with him, you're going to be a great queen for Egypt,"

* * *

Yugi was in the library, reading. Still thinking about his father and the wedding.  
"_I'm not ready to marry! And what about Serenity? Will she be happy here in Egypt?"_

Yugi signed and kept but Joey sneaked right behind and put his hands around his eyes so he couldn't see.

"Guess who!"

"Um… Seth??" Said Yugi joking

"Wrong!"

"Um…Joey?"

"Correct!!" Said Joey taking his hand off his eyes.

"JOEY! Should you be guarding the door?"

"I got bored; all you do is stand there like this,"

Joey started standing like a tree. Yugi started laughing until he fell off the chair. (Yugi: HEY! Me: Ha-ha!)

"Yuge are you ok?"

"Yes Jo I'm fine, let's go, I have a meeting in a few minutes," Yugi sighed.

"Fun, while I stand outside the door,"

Yugi and Joey walked out of the library and to the meeting room. (I don't what's it called)

* * *

While Yugi was inside Joey was picking his nose no reason (Joey: Why was I picking my nose! Me: No clue and I was bored)

"_How much longer!!"_

"_A…B…C…D…E…F…G…H…I…J…K…L…M…N…O…P…Q…R…S…T…U…V…W…X…Y…Z." _Thought Yugi (Me: Dies laughing Yugi: First you make me fall out of a chair and now make me sing my ABCS!!)

"So Prince Yugi and Princess Serenity will marry in a few days,"

"Yes, right my prince,"

"Right,"

&

Yugi walked out of the meeting room and yawned since it was ten o clock at night.

"Ready to go Joey,"

"As you my prince,"

As Yugi and Joey was walking Yugi started to ask something.

"Joey why did you call me prince?"

"Because the council was still and if I just you Yugi I would throw back on streets!"

"Oh good night Joey,"

"Night,"

Yugi went to bed with dreams about the wedding and his father. While Joey was dreaming of giant doughnuts (I want doughnuts now) and other strange stuff.

#

Serenity was pacing around her, she couldn't sleep at all because her mother was just stay for the wedding and then she going back to England while she was staying in Egypt to live with Yugi.

"Do I like as a friend or more?" Serenity sign and walked to bed then fell asleep.

Me: ok that's it for now

Sam: Only a few more chapters the wedding at end of the story

Ashley: Cries Are you going to start another after this?

Me: Maybe a SetoxYugi one!


End file.
